Pride and Precipitation
by mickeylover303
Summary: Ryan didn't find it funny. But Greg didn't stop laughing until it happened to him. Slash.


"Ryan!" He rushed to the bottom of the hill. Changing his boarding stance from regular to goofy as he slid down it. Greg hastily kneeled on ground when he reached the other man, who was lying face down in the snow.

Ryan turned around slowly to lie on his back. His body not cooperating with his intentions. He blinked his eyes open to see Greg looking over him anxiously. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He swiped at the other man's hand, too embarrassed to accept Greg's help. "Should have dragged your ass to Miami."

Greg wasn't affected by Ryan's dismissal, knowing if the man was able to make the comment he would be all right. But Greg still gave him a quick once over. Finding no serious injury, he released the bubbling laughter he was holding in. Amused at the sight of Ryan entwined in his own limbs.

"It's not funny, Sanders." He watched as Greg stood up without complication.

"I thought you said you knew how to snowboard?" Greg tried to get out between his chuckles, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. But he failed as the words came out brokenly. "At least you look cute in your hat."

Ryan brushed off the compliment. Instead, attempting to stand, balancing on his hands as he carefully straightened his legs. He did say he knew how to snowboard and had done it before. Or at least had seen someone else doing it.

Maybe he did embellish the truth. He only wanted to impress the other man by showing an interest in the sport. But he didn't think Greg knew how to snowboard, forgetting about his surfing hobby.

Although he did learn one important thing from this vacation.

He was never doing it again.

It was cold. He had snow in his goggles and at times, it did well to blur his vision. He couldn't get it out because wearing gloves didn't actually remove the snow when he tried to clear the goggles. His hat was wet and his full coat made it difficult to move his body.

Which, despite the padding, was sore from his numerous plunges into the mounds of white fluff.

Not to mention that Greg was ridiculously distracting. Looking cool as he actually kept himself on _top_ of the snow. And although he knew Greg was not intentionally trying to show off, it was the fact that Greg was doing something Ryan couldn't. Something Ryan was loathed to admit he didn't know how to do.

He should have trusted his first impulse and never let Greg convince him to come here.

_It'll be fun_. Ryan mimicked Greg's voice in his mind.

He scoffed at the memory. First thing when they got back to the resort, Ryan was going to make sure Greg wasn't going anywhere for the remainder of the week. Even if he had to pin the other man to the bed with his own body weight.

Right now, all he wanted was to lie in front of a nice, warm fireplace. Drinking Greg's special hot cocoa. Filled to the brim with those little white chocolate pieces and the mini marshmallows.

Ryan could imagine holding Greg in his arms, not letting him go as he wrapped them in the thick blanket from their room. Somewhat heartened by the thought of the man squirming, not being able to escape his grasp.

He knew Greg didn't like remaining still for long periods of time.

But as soon as Ryan stood, he lost his stability and began flailing his arms wildly. His mouth was open in a silent scream as his body plummeted forward in Greg's direction.

"Ryan! Don't-" But Greg was cut off when Ryan fell on top of him, making the two of them roll. Briefly tumbling in the snow. Becoming a tangle of limbs until they finally stopped.

Greg felt a sharp pain in his chest as Ryan landed on top of him. The air knocked out of him as the other man's body covered his face. The sound of their boards clacking together intertwined with his faint groans.

Ryan was lying face down in the snow as heard Greg's muffled sounds. When he realised he was practically suffocating the man.

"Greg!" Ignoring his own aches, Ryan quickly moved when he didn't hear anything else from the body that was underneath him. Panicked that Greg may have stopped breathing.

Ryan sat awkwardly on his knees. His legs were spread apart, straddling Greg as he leaned down to put his head on Greg's chest. Calmed when his head was slightly elevated by the short quick breaths.

"Ryan."

"You scared me for a second." He sighed in relief. Laughing softly as he ran his hands alongside Greg's jacket covered torso.

"Next time," Greg had now slowed his breathing. Taking deeper and longer breaths rather than shallow and rapid ones.

"Yeah."

"Just admit when you don't know how to do something."

_

* * *

:insert standard disclaimer here:_

_Now, this was actually my first Ryan/Greg, and I still feel pretty awkward about it. I think it's the sentence fragments...I don't think I knew what moderation was. Though, seriously, it's an attempt at this pairing more than anything. But I suppose it proposes some kind of foundation for how I perceive their relationship. :shrugs:_

_And please don't mind the allusion and pun in the title. If you didn't catch it, that's even better._


End file.
